


Чистка перышек

by fandom Obey Me 2020 (fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games), Spark_a_flame



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Demons, Drabble, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Gen, Wings, Wings care, Не для бартера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Obey%20Me%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spark_a_flame/pseuds/Spark_a_flame
Summary: Крылья Люцифера требуют особого ухода, и лорд Диаволо хочет помочь.
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Obey Me 2020 драбблы и мини G-PG-13





	Чистка перышек

Люцифер сидел в кабинете Наследника короля демонов и сортировал бумаги студентов на следующий семестр Дьявольской Академии. Лорд Диаволо долго убеждал его отдохнуть от работы, и это ему почти удалось, к слову, но старший из братьев-демонов не смог удержаться, увидев неразобранные бумаги.

Бесшумно проходящий мимо Барбатос мельком заглянул в щелку дверного проема и покачал головой. Он, не раздумывая, направился в комнату отдыха, где, как обычно, находился его хозяин и без конца смотрел видео и картинки из девилнета. Придав своей речи обычную услужливость и отстраненность, Барбатос едва заметно склонил голову:

— Люцифер работает в Вашем кабинете.

— Да, я догадался.

— Вы ничего не собираетесь делать? — слегка удивился дворецкий. — Вы же сами убеждали его отдохнуть.

— А ты считаешь, что я должен следить за ним, как за маленьким ребенком? — Диаволо лукаво улыбнулся. — Люцифер давно уже должен был понять, что его долг передо мной искуплен.

— Так идите и скажите ему об этом! — Барбатос нахмурился, и Лорд понял, что пора сдавать позиции. 

— Ты ведь не отстанешь? — нехотя Диаволо поднялся с роскошного дивана и направился к выходу.

— И, кстати, как давно вы занимались его крыльями? — едва заметно улыбнулся дворецкий. — Они могли запылиться.

Диаволо замер в дверном проеме. Он был удивлен, что Барбатос знал об этом и так спокойно говорил — без тени ревности. Но вскоре Лорд взял себя в руки и как можно тише стал подбираться к кабинету, чтобы не спугнуть Люцифера раньше времени.

Оказавшись прямо перед входом в свой кабинет, Диаволо заглянул в дверной проем и увидел перед собой неожиданную картину: Люцифер вертелся то в одну, то в другую сторону, хватая себя за крылья. На лице его отразилась крайняя сосредоточенность, а глаза начинали едва заметно злобно светиться. Лорд Диаволо вошел в комнату, плотно прикрыв за собой дверь. Демон Гордости вздрогнул и обернулся. Его щеки покрыл едва заметный румянец — но на самом деле хотелось провалиться сквозь землю от стыда.

— Ты так и не научился сам чистить свои перышки! — с легким злорадством и лукавой улыбкой сказал Диаволо.

— Я справлюсь.

— Я наблюдал за твоим «справлюсь», — шире улыбнулся темный Лорд и подошел к Люциферу. — Твои чудесные крылья требуют особого ухода, Люци.

— Я сам..

— Тшшш, — Диаволо ласково положил руки на плечи демону и чуть надавил, показывая, что Люциферу стоило бы развернуться спиной без лишних слов.

Демон Гордости нахмурил брови и поджал губы, нехотя подчиняясь своему господину. Тот довольно достал из тумбочки щеточки, кисточки, крема и еще множество миниатюрных инструментов, специально приобретенных для чистки перьев. Взяв кисть с длинным тонким концом, Диаволо провел ею по нескольким кончикам верхней пары крыльев. Люцифер едва заметно вздрогнул. Затем Лорд взял самую нежную и широкую кисть, привезенную контрабандой из самого Небесного царства, и едва касаясь, будто смахивая пылинки, коснулся нижней пары крыльев. С губ Люцифера сорвался стон, отчего он тут же зажал рот ладонью.

— Тише, тише Люци, — едва сдерживая смех, утешал Диаволо. — А то твои братья опять подумают, что мы занимаемся здесь непристойностями. Каждый раз заставляешь меня краснеть.

— А насчет Барбатоса не пережив.. — Люцифер хотел колкостью ответить на такую наглость, но будущий повелитель демонов снова повторил взмах небесной кистью, отчего Люцифер громко простонал. В бессилии он нахмурился и постарался напрячься всем телом, чтобы не реагировать на эти провокации. Лорд Диаволо уже не скрывал своего веселья, доводя старшего из братьев до обессиленного стыда и злобы на самого себя за подобную слабость.

Так что вот чем занимаются Люци и Диаволо за закрытой дверью. 

Именно поэтому теперь перышки Люцифера опрятные и чистые. С тех пор как наш(а) герой(ня) поступила в академию, Люцифер постоянно приходит к Диаволо на ночные смены, дабы тот почистил его  ~~ павлиний хвост  ~~ черные перышки.


End file.
